What Is The Love?
by Uzunaruseka
Summary: Haruno Sakura gadis berumur 16 tahun yang tidak mengetahui apa itu cinta,kasih sayang, dan mebebasan tapiu semua itu ia tutupi dengan wajah ceria. Uchiha Sasuke pria berumur 16 tahun yang memiliki hidup sama seperti Haruno Sakura tapi ia menutupi nya dengan wajah datar dan dingin. Bagaimana jika takdir menyatukan mereka dalam benang merah tak kasat mata? Please RnR!


What Is The Love

**.**

Rated : T

**.**

Desclaimber: Naruto tetap punya Masahi Kishimoto

**.**

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Gaje(?), Bosenin?(mungkin), dll

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

SAKURA POV

Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku duduk di kelas 1 SMA di Konoha High School, sekolah favorit di seluruh Konoha. Aku hanya gadis biasa yang selalu mendapat masalah bertubi-tubi mulai dari yang kecil sampai yang besar. Aku ini sangat suka membaca komik dan novel dengan genre apapun asal itu komik atau novel! Jika kalian ingin mencariku caranya sangat gampang sekali, kalian hanya harus mencari orang yang memiliki helaian rambut soft pink bagaikan bunga sakura.

Aku tinggal bersama ibu dan kakak laki-laki ku, ayahku? Dia sudah pergi dengan tenang kealam sana ketika aku berumur 7 tahun karena mendapat serangan jantung mendadak. Meninggalkan banyak perusahan besar yang harus ditangani demi seluruh para karyawan yang berkerja didalamnya, Maka dari itu kakakku, Haruno Sasori, mengambil alih perusahaan yang memang akan diberikan kepada Sasori-nii sebagai penerus Haruno Corp.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hidupku, apa itu cinta?Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta? Tapi mengapa seluruh teman-temanku selalu curhat tentang masalah percintaan mereka padaku?! Bingungkan? Aku sendiri saja juga bingung! (Author juga bingung!) (Siapa yang nanya? -_-). Ketika mereka menceritakan masalah percintaan mereka kepadaku dan meminta saran, aku hanya memberi saran sebisa ku yang aku ketahui dari komik dan novel yang aku punya dan itu sangat minim, tapi biarlah yang penting mereka puas.

Sebenarnya aku ini selalu merasa kesepian walau aku dapat memiliki apa pun yang ku mau dan meski orang menganggapku beruntung , ketika ayah masih ada, ayah sibuk bekerja sedangkan ibu membantu ayah mengurus seluruh perusahaan Haruno Corp tapi masih ada Sasori-nii yang menemaniku sehingga aku tidak begitu merasa kesepian. Tapi ketika ayah sudah tiada otomatis Sasori-nii harus mengurus seluruh perusahaan milik Haruno corp sehingga aku sekarang benar-benar kesepian. Ketika liburan sekolah? Aku selalu liburan kemana-mana sendiri walau dikawal oleh beberapa pelayan dan bodyguard ku dan membuatku serasa penjahat kelas kakap yang dijaga agar tidak melarikan diri. Bersikap egois? Aku tidak bisa. Kenapa? Karena setiap aku bersikap egois pasti akan terjadi suatu kejadian fatal.

Aku selalu berpura-pura dengan memakai topeng mejadi seorang gadis kuat, ceria, dan bahagia. Tapi kenyataannya adalah sebaliknya aku ini adalah gadis yang rapuh, lemah, dan kesepian. Aku suka membaca komik dan novel karena dengan begitu aku merasa senang dan dapat sejenak melupakan seluruh masalah dan kepenatan hidup ini, aku akan melakukan apa pun asalkan aku bisa merasa senang dan tidak merugikan orang lain. Aku ingin bisa merasa bebas seperti burung-burung yang dapat terbang bebas di langit tanpa beban. Menurut kalian aku dapat bebas dengan keadaan harta berlimpah yang ku punya? Tidak, aku tidak pernah merasa bebas selama ini, kemana-mana selalu dikawal padahal aku ingin mandiri kalau tidak menyuruh dengan tegas dan suara penuh kemarahan untuk tidak mengikutiku mereka tidak mau medengarkanku dan tetap mengawalku kemana-mana, hei kalian pikir aku gadis SD aku ini sudah berumur 16 tahun dan kemana pun aku berada selalu ada aturan dan tuntutan yang harus kupenuhi.

Itulah hidup penuh dengan peraturan, tuntutan, misteri dan banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak setiap manusia tentang dunia ini. Ah terserahlah bagaimana kehidupanku! Yang penting jalani saja apa adanya, tapi bukankah setiap orang memiliki sebuah batas tak kasat mata, batas yang tidak dapat terlihat semua orang termasuk diriku, tapi setiap orang dapat merasakan batas pada diri mereka itu masing-masing, dan aku percaya bahwa Kami-sama akan selalu melindungiku dan aku berharap semoga aku dapat mengetahui, apa itu "cinta"? "Kebebasan"? "Dan kasih sayang"? Yang sebenarnya! Dan dapat merasakannya suatu saat nanti.

SAKURA POV END

**.**

**.**

**.**

SASUKE POV

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku duduk di kelas 1 SMA di Konoha High School. Aku benci sekolah! Bukan seperti yang kalian bayangkan, aku bukan anak yang malas dan bodoh! Aku ini anak yang super genius! Aku benci sekolah karena di sekolah sangat berisik sedangkan aku tidak suka kebisinngan, jangan tertawa karena alasanku! Jika kalian ingin tahu secara detail kenapa? Jawabannya adalah karena aku ini sangat terkenal seantero sekolah dan semua perempuan memberiku gelar sebagai "pangeran sekolah". Kemana pun aku pergi pasti ada saja gerombolan perempuan yang mengikuti ku tidak hanya perempuan, laki-laki pun ada juga di antara gerombolan fans ku. (ckckck Sasuke….Sasuke…*geleng-geleng). Mereka selalu berteriak memanggil-manggil namaku membuatku tidak betah sangking bisingnya, itulah sebabnya aku benci sekolah.

Aku adalah pewaris bungsu Uchiha Corp, dan karena itu aku harus selalu perfect dalam segala hal, selain itu semua Uchiha dituntut untuk selalu perfect dalam bidang apa pun tidak boleh menampilkan suatu kekurangan sekecil apapun, walau hanya seperti lubang tak kasat mata pada gigi, dan menyingkirkan orang-orang yang dianggap sebagai penggangu, berlebihan? Memang. Egois? Memang, semua itu memang benar, tapi begitulah Uchiha. Selain sekolah di lain sisi aku juga harus mengurus beberapa urusan perusahaan Uchiha Corp, gila bukan? Mana ada orangtua yang menyuruh anak nya yang masih berumur 16 tahun untuk bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya sendiri, jika bukan ayahku yang menyuruhnya siapa lagi? Tidak ada! Dobe saja yang bahkan pewaris tunggal, tidak disuruh bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarganya sendiri! Kenapa aku? Aku yang hanya pewaris bungsu sudah disuruh bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga sendiri! Kemana masa remaja ku yang seharusnya ku rasakan, tidak seharusnya remaja sepertiku berkutat dengan tupukan kertas, meeting, dan bertemu dengan para kolega bisnis, disela waktu sekolahku.

Kebebasan, aku ingin merasakan kebebasan dalam hidupku tidak terkurung dalam semua tuntutan hidupku. Lari dari semua tuntutan hidup ini? Tidak akan pernah bisa, aku melakukannya, tidak akan pernah! Cinta? Jangan pernah sebut kata itu aku tidak pernah merasakan 'cinta' dan kamus hidupku tidak ada kata 'cinta'! Kasih sayang? Aku juga tidak tau apa itu kasih sayang, atau lebih tepatnya aku lupa karena suatu kejadian! Aku tidak pernah merasakan apa yang disebut dengan cinta dan kasih sayang, bahkan dari orangtua ku sekali pun. Ayahku selalu sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan. Kakakku? Dia belajar di Ingris jurusan bisnis, ia salah satu penyebab mengapa aku sudah harus mengurus Uchiha Corp membantu ayah, menyebalkan! Ibuku? Meninggal ketika aku berumur 7 tahun, ketika itu pesawat yang dinaiki nya mengalami kecelakaan. Saat mendengar kabar ibu meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat hatiku sangat terpukul karena hanya ibuku yang kurasa menyayangiku dengan tulus, dan saat itu juga dunia ku terasa hancur jadi kepingan – kepingan kecil. Seketika itu juga kata " cinta" dan "kasih sayang" menjadi dua kata yang tabu bagiku dan meenghilang dari kamus kehidupanku.

Kebebasan, aku ingin merasakan yang namanya kebebasan. Jangan kalian pikir aku dapat merasakan kebebasan, apa kalian lupa? Bahwa aku selalu mengurus dokumen perusahan?! Dengan keadaanku yang seperti itu, apa kalian pikir aku dapat bebas? Pasti jawaban kalian sama denganku, tidak! Ah… mau bagaimana lagi mungkin ini memang sudah takdir hidupku harus hidup seperti ini. Merasa asing dengan kata " cinta", "kasih sayang", dan "kebebasan" itulah kehidupanku, jadi mau apa lagi terima saja dan jalani saja hidup ini apa adanya!

( Sasuke Note: Ini sebenarnya terpaksa aku cerita panjang lebar begini terpaksa! Gara-gara ni author satu maksa terus apa boleh buat! *menatap author dengan sinis

Tapi ya sudahlah lagi pula aku dapat imbalan tomat dua karung dari baka author ini, hitung-hitung tambahan persedian tomat di rumah *Author sweetdrop )

SASUKE POV END

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hidup ini bagaikan sandiwara _

_yang telah diatur oleh sang pencipta_

_Apapun yang terjadi dalam hidup ini_

_jalanilah hidup ini dengan sebaik mungkin_

_tanpa mengeluh dan syukuri lah hidup ini apa adanya_

_Karena dibalik semuanya pasti ada pelajarannya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

TO BE CONTINUE…..

* * *

Hai minna...

Ini adalah fic keduaku jadi aku mohon reviewnya...


End file.
